Patch the Pirate Pup
Patch is a supporting character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is Jake, Izzy and Cubby's pet puppy. His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Background History How Patch met Jake and origins all together are currently unknown. Patch is Jake and his crew's loyal friend. Although he does not appear often with his pirate friends, their friendship is easily seen. Personality Like all puppies Patch is playful and fun-loving. He has a tendency to gnaw on pirate boots. Despite his small size Patch is brave able to venture across the vast Never Sea, sneak aboard Hook's ship and take one of his boots. Once confronted by the captain he doesn't give up the boot. Patch has been proven to be quite smart easily evading Hook and his crew as they chase him across the deck of the ship to the shores of Never Land. Role in the series Patch first appeared in the episode "The Pirate Pup!" the rambunctious pup sneaks aboard the Jolly Roger and runs off with one of Captain Hook's boots. Causing Hook and his crew to chase Patch all across Never Land in an attempt to retrieve his boot back. Patch returns in the episode "The Golden Smee!" were the rambunctious puppy discovers a golden statue that resembles Mr. Smee while exploring with Jake and his crew on Never Land. Later in the episode Patch aided Jake and Hook's crew to locate Mr. Smee who has taken the cursed statue of the Smee's to Belch Mountain. After Hook and crew are saved by Izzy and her pixie dust from the fiery bowels of Belch Mountain.Mr. Smee thanks the sea pups for saving him, his captain and the rest of the crew. Smee notices Patch was looking pretty glum after the adventure and tries to comfort the puppy. Cubby reveals that Patch was sad because he was the one who the Golden Smee in the first place. Smee rewards Patch with a bone to lift the pup's spirit, which Patch happily takes as he began to gnaw on the bone. Patch is last seen at the end of the episode back on Pirate Island burying the bone on the beach. Patch reappears in the episode "Little Red Riding Hook!" he accompanies Jake and his crew to Shipwreck Beach. Patch manages to uncover various treasures when he hears the other Pirate Pups calling him. Patch soon rush into the Never Land Jungle, forgetting to take the treasures with him, so Izzy decides to deliver the basket of treasures to Patch while Jake, Cubby and Skully make sure Patch didn't leave any other treasure behind. Unknown to Jake and his crew-mates Captain Hook and Mr. Smee were spying on them within the nearby shipwrecks. Captain Hook desired to claim the basket of treasure for himself and tries to steal it from Izzy. Later Patch and the other Pirate Pups confront Hook and Smee as they try to escape with the basket but during the chase slip down a cliff only to rescued by Izzy and her pixie dust. With everyone safe and Patch's Pirate Pup friends chasing Hook and Smee away. Izzy returns the basket of treasures back to Patch. Patch is last seen rejoicing to receive his basket of treasures back as he races over to Izzy and jumps into her arms and start licking her face as thanks as Izzy snuggles Patch. Printed material Patch's only appearance in the printed media is the storybook adaption of The Pirate Pup. Video games Patch is featured in the Disney Junior online game "Plundering Pup" which is loosely based upon the episode "The Pirate Pup". In the game "Izzy's Pet Puzzle!" Izzy has to catch Patch who steals one of Captain Hook's boot again and has fled into the Never Land Jungle. Episode Appearances Gallery Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Members of Jake's crew Category:Silent characters Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists